<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If we close our eyes maybe we can reach the stars - [Manips] by Dragoon23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157334">If we close our eyes maybe we can reach the stars - [Manips]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23'>Dragoon23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: If we close our eyes maybe we can reach the stars<br/>Author: wellthizizdeprezzing<br/>FF Artist: Dragoon23 (AO3) /Drag-oon23 (Tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If we close our eyes maybe we can reach the stars - [Manips]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196751">Maybe if We Close Our Eyes we Can Reach the Stars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing">wellthizizdeprezzing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Can also be seen on my Deviantart account under IWCOE: http://dragoon23.deviantart.com/gallery/49168548/SwanQueenBigBang</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196751">Maybe if We Close Our Eyes we Can Reach the Stars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing">wellthizizdeprezzing</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>